


Double Entendre

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Series: The Long Distance Problem [5]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, cute shit, felix is hella kawaii desu fuck this, god fuck it i know its easter and i feel like sinning but only mildly, i just had to write this okay, jack and felix just talk about masturbating habits, jack's a tease, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: Jack thinks about jacking off and Felix thinks he's dumb.





	Double Entendre

“Haven’t ye’ ever just felt the need to jack it?” Jack asked, double tasking as usual, with the game he was debating recording later playing on one screen, the editing of another video on the second screen, and Felix’s face in Skype on the last. Felix had his tablet out front—he was probably dicking around in photoshop as they talked. They tried to do this at least once every other day now. Being busy was difficult, and Jack’s job was just _so hard._ He had to force his free time into existence, obviously. It was just so strenuous. Horrible. 

“Sometimes, I literally just feel like spending an hour in the tub, gettin’ off with a fancy lotion. See how many I can get out in one go.”

Felix made a face, his nose scrunching up in that adorable way. His bleached hair was all mussed up and over the place, some of the strands sticking straight into the air. With the lighting in Felix’s recording area, he looked like he was wearing a sort of eyeliner, making his blue eyes even bluer. The bright orange hoodie he was wearing had some Japanese word on it and he looked like one of those hipster boys all of the Tumblr girls would fawn over.

Felix cleared his throat and waved his tablet pen at the camera to get Jack’s attention. _“Caught you staring.”_

“Like that’s a bad thing,” Jack snorted. He was resting his chin on his palm, just enjoying looking at Felix and thinking about masturbating. “Sometimes I’ll get three in one night. A few hours, three orgasms. Can barely walk after the last one.”

 _“Jack, jesus christ,”_ Felix snickered, looking a little pink in the cheeks. He didn’t say anything, though, just continued drawing idly and avoiding looking at the camera completely. For someone who could be as outwardly vain on video as him, Felix didn’t actually enjoy being gushed over and stared at. He was terrible with genuine compliments. Felix was much better at accepting fake compliments, though, and it pissed Jack off. Felix only deserved amazing praise and a bunch of candy that he liked. “I need to go to bed soon,” Felix said. That was a request for a change of the topic of conversation that Jack was going to ignore.

“What, ye’ don’t do that?” Jack asked, grinning. “Just, like, feel the need to spend a night just havin’ fun? Ye’ gotta get off sometime, Fe’, I know ye’ do, I’ve been there and I’ve seen it. Don’t ye’ ever just, like, wanna jack off for a couple hours? Set off a night for it, or a day, and just enjoy yerself.”

 _“Literally never done that,”_ Felix said, and Jack knew, without a doubt, that he had to be lying. _“I don’t, uh. I don’t do that sort of thing, Jack-a-boy, no matter how much you may want to think I do.”_

“Boyfriends don’t lie to each other,” Jack pouted. Felix’s eyes darted to the screen and saw Jack’s wide, begging, baby-blues. 

_“Din jävla…”_ Felix sighed. _”I don’t, I don’t have that kind of free time. And I don’t have those sorts of urges and stuff. I’m not, like, s-sexually oppressed or anything, I just. I never. Did that.”_ He was blushing furiously now. _“I, I had a sister and stuff. I could’ve gotten caught. There, there was just never time. Time to do that sort of thing. I don’t know, Jack.”_ He put the pen down and started doing something under the desk. Then Edgar was darting out and into the view of the screen before leaving the small area and nearly knocking over one of the faux-walls. _“Fucking dog…”_

“I know you’re lyin’,” Jack said confidently, even though he wasn’t so sure anymore. “You’re just shy. No need ta’ be shy with me, Fe’, I’ll find everything ye’ do sexy. Especially this.” Jack made a show of waggling his brows, then poking his tongue out to wiggle it at Felix for just a split second. Just enough to make him crack a smile. 

“I’ll bet ye’ set aside a day of the week,” Jack continued, officially no longer doing his work and focusing entirely on Felix. It was how he preferred these conversations, anyways. While he and Felix were almost constantly doing something else while talking to save time, Jack loved knowing that he could put all of that aside for Felix regardless. And with how Felix was watching him, pen down, Felix facing him completely, he knew he had his boyfriend’s complete attention as well. Even if Felix didn’t necessarily like this conversation. 

“I’ll bet ye’ lie yerself out on the bed,” Jack said, picturing the exact scenario with glee. “I’ll bet ye’ get all yer clothes off, just enjoy being bare ass naked in yer room. Bet ye’ touch herself everywhere before actually gettin’ to anythin’. I’ll bet ye’ve got the best porn saved and shite, just so ye’ can be lazy.” All speculation. All worth it. Felix was bright red now and hiding the lower half of his face behind his hand. Jack smirked. “I’ll bet ye’ve got a toy or two.”

 _“Oh god,”_ Felix choked out, the weak façade shattering. He hid his eyes then, too embarrassed to look Jack in the eye. _“What the fuck, Seán, I don’t…”_ He sighed heavily. _“I don’t. Have. Toys. You always bring that up. Do you want me to have toys? What the hell, dude? Just cause you’re usually the one on top doesn’t mean I can only get off with something up my ass.”_

“So ye’ don’t think about me fuckin’ you?” Jack asked.

Felix paused. _“… Okay, well, I wouldn’t say that.”_

Jack leered into the camera. Felix was still hiding; Jack was literally having to pry all of this out of Felix, tooth and nail, and holy-ever-loving-fuck, was Jack enjoying it. He loved making Felix squirm. It was way too fucking easy. “Ye’ think about me,” he drawled. “Ye’ think about having me with ye’, spreading yer legs and putting yer knees to yer ears. Ye’ want me inside you, and you think about it every time, yeah? Ye’ think about my cock.”

 _“Fucking christ, Jack,”_ Felix groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. _“Why do you want to talk about this?”_ When Jack shrugged, Felix groaned again. _”… No, I don’t always think about your cock.”_ Jack’s expression became disappointed. Felix bit his lower lip. _”I… I think about your mouth, though.”_

Jack lit up. “Want me to suck ye’off?”

Felix shook his head. He was obviously really self-conscious about what this was. _”I… think about kissing you.”_

Jack frowned. “This is the most vanilla thing I’ve ever heard from you. Family friendly Felix, yeah? Ye’ know you don’t have to censor or any of that shite, I really, really won’t think you’re weird. Cause I definitely think about sucking yer dick. And you sucking mine. And then both at the same time. We need to try that sometime, you know.”

 _“I think about kissing you because I miss you,”_ Felix confessed with a heavy sigh. _“I miss being able to lie next to you and touch you without it being about sex and I miss being able to fall asleep next to you and I miss just making out and necking like a couple of dumb teenagers. If it helps, I always imagine us naked.”_ Jack’s expression softened.

“That does help,” he said just to encourage the Swede. Now that he knew the why behind the fragility of this masturbation thing, he could definitely step around the eggshells a little easier “I’m glad ye’ like thinking about me naked when you’re spanking it. Helps reassure me. Glad to know ye’ think my sweaty, naked body is attractive.”

 _“Well, one would hope,”_ Felix chuckled. Jack grinned. Felix wet his lips. _”I, uh. I also think about, like, you. Of course. And not kissing and shit, just us. Being dumb and grinding and shit. And I like thinking about you and how you look when you…”_ Felix made a crude gesture, his fist flicking off to mimic a spray. Jack grinned even wider. _“And, yes, Jack. Sometimes, I think about your dick. And on the rare occasion, I think about your dick inside me.”_

“Fuckin’ better,” Jack snickered. 

_”Can I go to bed now?”_ Felix pleaded. Now that Jack was over his masturbation inquiry, he did notice that Felix looked a little ragged at the edges.

“Didja get yer work done?” Jack asked, ever the caring boyfriend. Felix nodded and sat back, rubbing at his eye with the palm of his left hand. He ran his other hand through his hair, and then yawned. A cute little noise slipped past his lips. Jack thought he sounded a little like a cat. 

_“All done,”_ Felix promised, smiling tiredly. _”Am I free to go?”_

“Only if ye’ promise to think of my butt next time ye’ jack off,” Jack told him with a snicker. Felix rolled his eyes.

 _“I have a feeling I know what you’re doing tonight,”_ Felix teased. _“Night, Seán. I love you.”_ Felix pressed a kiss to his fingertips and held them to the screen, where Jack’s face was. A rush of affection choked Jack up long enough to delays own return of love, so he did the same gesture— the kiss to the fingertips, the touch to the screen. 

“I love you, Felix,” Jack finally managed to say, moments before the screen went black. 

Jack sat back in his chair, chewing on his lower lip. He knew Felix was going to bed. He knew he should let him sleep. Jack’s eyes strayed to his phone, then to the front of his own pants. He shouldn’t. He should let Felix get his rest.

Except fuck that.

Jack unzipped the fly of his jeans and pulled up Felix’s number. He’d make it up to the him later.


End file.
